1. Field
This disclosure relates to generating traffic for testing a network or network device.
2. Description of the Related Art
In many types of communications networks, each message to be sent is divided into portions of fixed or variable length. Each portion may be referred to as a packet, a frame, a cell, a datagram, a data unit, or other unit of information, all of which are referred to herein as packets.
Each packet contains a portion of an original message, commonly called the payload of the packet. The payload of a packet may contain data, or may contain voice or video information. The payload of a packet may also contain network management and control information. In addition, each packet contains identification and routing information, commonly called a packet header. The packets are sent individually over the network through multiple switches or nodes. The packets are reassembled into the message at a final destination using the information contained in the packet headers, before the message is delivered to a target device or end user. At the receiving end, the reassembled message is passed to the end user in a format compatible with the user's equipment.
Communications networks that transmit messages as packets are called packet switched networks. Packet switched networks commonly contain a mesh of transmission paths which intersect at hubs or nodes. At least some of the nodes may include a switching device or router that receives packets arriving at the node and retransmits the packets along appropriate outgoing paths. Packet switched networks are governed by a layered structure of industry-standard protocols. Layers 1, 2, and 3 of the structure are the physical layer, the data link layer, and the network layer, respectively.
Layer 1 protocols define the physical (electrical, optical, or wireless) interface between nodes of the network. Layer 1 protocols include various Ethernet physical configurations, the Synchronous Optical Network (SONET) and other optical connection protocols, and various wireless protocols such as WiFi.
Layer 2 protocols govern how data is logically transferred between nodes of the network. Layer 2 protocols include the Ethernet, Asynchronous Transfer Mode (ATM), Frame Relay, and Point to Point Protocol (PPP).
Layer 3 protocols govern how packets are routed from a source to a destination along paths connecting multiple nodes of the network. The dominant layer 3 protocols are the well-known Internet Protocol version 4 (IPv4) and version 6 (IPv6). A packet switched network may need to route IP packets using a mixture of the Ethernet, ATM, FR, and/or PPP layer 2 protocols.
In this patent, the term “network under test” (NUT) encompasses all or a portion of a packet switched communications network or one or more network devices within, or for use in, a packet switched communications network. In order to test a NUT, test traffic comprising a large number of packets may be generated and transmitted to and/or through the NUT at one or more ports. Return test traffic transmitted through and/or from the NUT may be received at different ports. The received test traffic may be analyzed to measure the performance of the NUT. In this context, the term “port” refers to a logical entity coupled to the NUT by a communications path. The term “port unit” refers to a module within the network test equipment that connects to the NUT at a port. Thus a “port” encompasses a physical “port unit” and the data and parameters that define and constraint the operation of the port unit during attest session. Each port connected to the NUT may be both a source of test traffic and a destination for test traffic. Each port may emulate a plurality of logical source or destination addresses. Each port may emulate a plurality of network users, clients, peers, servers, or other network devices.
A series of packets originating from a single source and having a specific type of packet and a specific rate will be referred to herein as a “stream.” A source may be, for example, a port unit. A source may support multiple outgoing streams simultaneously and concurrently, for example to accommodate multiple packet types, rates, or destinations. “Simultaneously” means “at exactly the same time.” “Concurrently” means “within the same time.”
For the purpose of reporting network traffic data, the packets within a stream may be organized into flows, where a “flow” is any plurality of packets for which network traffic statistics are accumulated and reported. The packets in a given flow may be distinguished by a flow identifier contained in each packet. The flow identifier may be, for example, a dedicated identifier field, an address, a port number, a tag, or some other field or combination of fields within each data unit.
A plurality of concurrent streams may be combined to form the output from a traffic generator, which will be referred to herein as “test traffic”. The streams within the test traffic may be combined through interleaving. The interleaving may be balanced, unbalanced, and distributed among the represented streams. The composition of the test traffic may depend on the type of network or device to be tested and the type of test to be performed. For example, when a NUT is a switch or router operating at layer 2 or layer 3 of the network structure, the test traffic may include a large plurality of IP packets apparently originating from a plurality of source IP addresses and destined for a plurality of destination IP addresses. In this case, the actual content of the IP packets may be unimportant.
When the NUT operates at a higher layer of the network structure (for example, when the NUT is or includes a server, a server load balancer, a firewall, a network security device that performs packet inspection, or similar network devices), the test traffic may include or be a large plurality of TCP connections or a large plurality of application layer transactions (e.g. HTTP GET transactions).
Throughout this description, elements appearing in figure are assigned three-digit reference designators, where the two least significant digits are specific to the element and the most significant digit is the figure number where the element is introduced. An element that is not described in conjunction with a figure may be presumed to have the same characteristics and function as a previously-described element having the same reference designator.